dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Specs
Specs ' is the Team Leader and one of the Founding Members of the Dino Attack Team. Biography Even before the Dino Attack, Specs was a well-known chemist, paleontologist, biologist, nuclear physicist, and technician. After the Mutant Dinos appeared and the Alpha Team funded the creation of a new Dino Attack Team, Specs, Shadow, Viper, and Digger set to work organizing the new team and running it. Specs designed many of the team's weapons, including the Xenon Multi-Mode Launcher. He was then the elected leader of the team. When Rex joined the team, Specs did not fully agree with Rex's views that Mutant Dinos should be saved and tamed, not killed, but he tolerated Rex and understood his reasoning. He was the first Dino Attack Agent to spot the appearance of the ''Voltage. When he spoke to Kotua about it, he noticed Kotua was acting odd. When Kotua referred to Rex as 'evil' for trying to help the mutants, Specs defended Rex. Kotua then accused his team leader of being a traitor, tranquilized him, and stuffed him in a closet. Specs woke up, angry at Kotua. He informed the other Founding Members, and together they surrounded Kotua. Believing Kotua to be a traitor and possibly an Agent trying to infiltrate the team, Specs planned to kill Kotua for the good of the LEGO Planet. Kotua escaped, however, and sent the Voltage after Specs. The airship followed Specs to Dino Attack Headquarters, where it opened fire and destroyed most of the building. Specs and Shadow were rescued by ShadowTech, whose only price was that they wanted Kotua alive. Later, Specs and Shadow shared a Fire Hammer and rescued Digger from a Robo-Blade. The Robo-Blade destroyed the Fire Hammer, then fired at the agents. All three of them pretended to be hit, tricking the Robo-Blade into triumphantly flying back to the Voltage. About a week later, Specs was contacted of the murder of Dino Attack agent Amanda Claw. Knowing that Rex was close to Claw, he contacted Rex and told him of the bad news. Shortly afterward, Specs and the other Founding Agents were driving in their vehicles when a Mutant T-Rex tamed by Rex charged at them. While they were unhurt, their vehicles were wrecked. Angry, Specs told Rex that his taming of Mutant Dinos was getting out of hand and potentially dangerous. When Rex refused to stop, Specs fired Rex, banning him from the Dino Attack Team. However, in a later meeting with the other Founding Agents, Specs agreed that he was a little too hard on Rex. When Kotua finally came to his senses and reformed, Specs decided to accept his apologies, but to place him under heavy watch and penalize him by rendering him unable to use any Dino Attack vehicle aside from an Urban Avenger for a few months. Specs and the other Founding Members were driving a Fire Hammer and Iron Predator and found a pack of Mutant T-Rexes. They were easily down by the two vehicles, but then the Founding Members ran into Rex and Claw. The agents were about to open fire, but then Specs realized that Rex was speaking. Rex then fabricated that they were Mutant T-Rexes named "Maw" and "Claw" and tamed by Rex, who was recently deceased. They were then contacted by Agent VM, who told them of a large Mutant Dino attack on a Dino Attack Outpost. Specs sent Viper and Shadow to fight at the outpost, while he and Digger led "Maw" and "Claw" to an abandoned parking lot not far from main headquarters. Along the way, Specs and Digger argued about trusting Mutant T-Rexes. When Specs was convinced that "Maw" and "Claw" were asleep and no danger, he left to join the battle at the outpost. When the battle was over, Digger and another agent named Ata arrived at the outpost to inform Specs and the other Founding Members that "Maw" and "Claw" were really Rex and Amanda. They returned to the parking lot to ask why Rex hid their identities. When Rex replied that it was for safety reasons. Specs explained to Rex that Kotua had reformed, and that since his punishment was a little too harsh, Rex was welcome to return to the team. Specs then brought Rex and Amanda inside Dino Attack Headquarters to cure their mutations. Several months later, Specs and a group of Dino Attack agents surrounded Frozeen, Libo, Chompy, Ogel, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek at a Dino Attack Outpost. He arrested the villains and brought Frozeen, Chompy, Libo, and Greybeard in for questioning. As it turned out, he only had time to question Frozeen, who related the events of them traveling to Dinosaur Island, discovering Dr. Rex and XERRD, and Ogel's alliance. When Specs pointed out that Frozeen was currently a pure Minifig and no longer in a G.E. Body, he questioned how this was possible. Frozeen explained, mentioning a mysterious voice that brought him back as a pure Minifig after Dr. Rex strangled him to death, and that Kotua and Databoard both knew of this voice. Specs contacted Databoard, who confirmed this. Specs then caught Rex, Amanda, General, Talia Kaahs, and L-D1748. With some convincing, he decided that Rex was indeed a Minifig as well, and that Ogel, General, Sinister, Brickster, and Vladek were allied with the team. Specs and the other Founding Members attended a short meeting with Reptile concerning a 'glitch' in Space City. The Founding Members later spoke with Rex about the Dino Attack Team's current progress. Specs then realized that a half-dozen Mutant T-Rexes were attacking the Dino Attack Headquarters. Power Station, sending Rex and Reptile to hold off the creatures. Specs and the other founding members arrived shortly after in a T-1 Typhoon and chased off the remaining'' Mutant T-Rexes. They brought Rex back to headquarters to deal with a group of Mutant Lizards that infiltrated the headquarters. Ogel then spoke privately with Specs, explaining that he was the creator of the original Dino Attack Formula, and that Green Goo had special properties that would shut off a Mutant Dino's nervous system, but in order to get a sufficient amount of Goo, the Goo Caverns had to be repaired, reinforced, and secured. Ogel eventually convinced Specs to send squads of Dino Attack Agents to the Goo Caverns. The findings of Rex and others on Dinosaur Island allowed Specs to realize that XERRD was Dino Attack Team's true enemy in the war. Frank Einstein, who thought that XERRD was disbanded, revealed to Specs in private that he used to be a Nexus Force mole planted in XERRD. Specs agreed to send Frank Einstein back to Dinosaur Island, where he could continue to act as a mole working for Dino Attack Team. Specs and the other founding members would receive status updates from Einstein in the form of holograms contained within bishop chess pieces. After learning that several squads had joined into one large squad in the Goo Caverns, to speed things up and split up the work, Specs radioed Rex and ordered him to split the squad into smaller squads. He spoke to Kat about the possibility of Agent B working with the Agents in the past. He then learned something about LEGO Island, but before he could contact any of the Dino Attack Agents about it, communications went down. In person, he argued with the police chief of the slowly repopulating LEGO City over the arrest of Kat, B, and Crooks over the framed murder of several Agents. He managed to bail out Kat, Crooks, and B, though convinced Kat to join the Dino Attack Team to avoid problems like this in the future. Specs later announced a meeting after most of the Dino Attack agents had reported back from the Goo Caverns. There, he informed the team that, according to a spy, LEGO Island has many Mutant T-Rex and Mutant Pterosaur nests, and that the Constructopedia was being guarded by the Mutant Dinos. Then, he dismissed most of the team, but told Greybeard, Helm, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek about a separate mission to Antarctica to prevent a group of cold-resistant Mutant Dinos. He, Shadow, and Viper decided to begin this campaign without telling Digger, whom they feared would be angry about the extermination of the Mutant Dinos. Shortly afterward, Kat approached Specs and told him that she was leaving the team. He did not take this lightly and tried to convince her otherwise, but Kat's stance was firm. He told her that not being an agent would make her a liable citizen. When Kat did not wish to return to Antarctica, Specs gave in and sent her on a mission to a part of LEGO City. Unfortunately, thanks to the actions of Zenna, word spread through Dino Attack Headquarters about the Antarctica campaign. Specs found himself pursued by a mob of angry idealist Dino Attack agents led by Digger. Specs found the portal-operating team and told them to send him to Antarctica, then destroy the portal and keep Digger from following. Stepping through the portal device, Specs was warped to Antarctica, where he found the group of realist agents. He demanded to know who had leaked information about the mission, but nobody knew. However, a suggestion by the Ice Snake King led them to believe that XERRD had planted a mole amongst them. Specs and the realists hurried to the refugee facilities to stop any possible riots, but they were too late: the riots had begun. Surveying the damage, Specs tried to come up with a plan to contain the riots, but admitted that it would not work and would only make things worse. Luckily, Greybeard came up with an idea and made a speech to the refugees, which convinced them to stop rioting and start working together to protect themselves from Mutant Dinos. Specs congratulated the old pirate on ending the riots. Specs was then contacted by Reptile and Digger, the latter of whom apologized to Specs for his actions. Having learned of the Maelstrom Temple, Specs decided to start an Adventurers' Island campaign. At the same time, he planned to launch operations in Castle Cove and Fort Legoredo to retake Dino Attack Outposts from the recent betrayal of the Hybrids. After discussions with Frozeen and the Brickster, he decided to send an army of Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots to invade Dinosaur Island. He briefed the Dino Attack Team on these missions and selected Lord Sam Sinister to act as a guide in the Adventurers' Island campaign. Although Specs and the founding members seemingly depended on communications expert Ata for information regarding these campaigns, they were still secretly receiving information from Frank Einstein. From Ata, Specs learned of the troubles faced at Castle Cove and Gold City as well as the communications jam at Adventurers' Island, while from his mysterious contact, he learned of events going on at Dinosaur Island. The founding members also continued working on the Doctor Device. Using blueprints sent to them from Frank Einstein, they completely re-engineered it to make it more effective, though they are unsure of what to do with the engineers designing the Doctor Device. After Digger and Anubis showed Specs a Maelstrom-infected brick that was hidden in Digger's office, they received another chess piece. This chess piece was from a mysterious female who told the founding members to have a secret meeting with her in a building near the LEGO City coast. Specs and the other founding members traveled to the building in question on Steel Sprinters, but were surrounded and captured by three Mutant Dinos and a Minifig/Mutant Pterosaur Hybrid. The Hybrid, who revealed her name to be Pterisa, revealed that she had escaped the Dino Island Laboratory thanks to FMB-Bots and the Dino Attack Team's contact, and wanted to help the Dino Attack Team in their struggle against XERRD. Specs eventually agreed, and the founding members were released and escorted back to Dino Attack Headquarters by the three prototype Mutant Dinos, who had also wanted to help the Dino Attack Team. Specs continued to rely on Ata to provide him with status updates on the missions to Castle Cove, Gold City, Dinosaur Island, and Adventurers' Island, but remained suspicious of the communications expert after catching him trying to eavesdrop on private meetings held by the founding members. After the completion of the Adventurers' Island mission, Specs allowed Rex and Claw to use his private office to listen to Frank Einstein's final message. Specs was then informed by Ata that a number of long-distance calls had been made in Gold City by the Second Headquarters Squad. Suspecting that XERRD's mole might have been the one responsible, Specs tried to track down the squad's members to ask them about these calls, only to learn that XERRD's mole was killing the squad's members one-by-one. Specs eventually contacted Helen Rutherford in the Antarctica refugee facilities and learned that the long-distance calls were made by Scout, who was just checking in with his mother, revealing that Ata's information was just a red herring. By that time, most of the Second Headquarters Squad had been killed, and Rex was the only witness to these murders. Specs tried unsuccessfully to get Rex to reveal what he knew, then decided to work with Frozeen to track the whereabouts of every Dino Attack agent in the base during the times of these attacks. As soon as this task was complete, Specs returned to his office, where he was surprised to see Rex and Claw. At this time, Specs had become increasingly convinced that Claw was actually behind the murders, and Rex was lying to protect her. In trying to determine whether or not his theory held water, Specs tried again to get Rex to talk, but instead ended up being handcuffed by Claw. Specs realized that Rex thought that he was the mole. However, both their theories were proven false when the true mole, disguised as Specs, entered the office. The mole was quickly disarmed by Claw and unmasked by Specs, revealing the mole's identity: Ata. Specs arranged for Commander Pharisee to lock Ata in the highest-security holding cell available, then later watched Rex's interrogation of Ata from behind a one-way mirror. Specs later received reports from his fellow founding members, as well as Rex and Amanda, that Dr. Rex was planning a massive attack on LEGO City the following day. With Rex's help, Specs received the final blueprints to the Doctor Device, which they chose to rename the Einstein Device in memory of Frank Einstein, who had perished during the Adventurers' Island mission. Specs held one final mission brief before the final battle to help encourage the Dino Attack Team. During the final battle, Specs participated by flying a T-1 Typhoon with his fellow founding members. After Dino Attack Headquarters was badly damaged by explosives set up by Firecracker, the founding members returned to headquarters to retrieve the Einstein Device. Seeing that it was still unfinished and had sustained damage, Specs worked with Reptile, Hotwire, Zenna, Andrew, Zachary Virchaus, Hertz, Kate Bishop, and Gromtin to repair and finish the weapon. Fearing the worst, Specs ordered rookie agents to evacuate the city, but was proud to see that they refused to leave. Once the Einstein Device was finished and loaded with Rex's Creative Spark, Specs boarded the ''Amanda T-1 Typhoon with Viper, Reptile, Hotwire, Zenna, Andrew, Zachary, and Hertz. After a lengthy fight between Dr. Rex and Dino Attack's Typhoon fleet atop Dino Attack Headquarters, Viper was able to fire the Einstein Device at Dr. Rex, winning the battle and defeating the Mutant Dino army for good. After the war, Specs and the other founding members made an appearance at a celebratory Lorin Nelson Orchestra concert, where Specs delivered a speech to commend the Dino Attack Team and their allies for their hard-earned victory. Abilities and Traits Specs is a renowned chemist, paleontologist, biologist, nuclear physicist, and technician. He is responsible for inventing much of Dino Attack Team's technology, and had such an advanced understanding of his engineering disciplines that he could easily follow Frank Einstein's complex instructions for assembling the Einstein Device. A scientist at heart, part of Specs wishes the team could capture the dinosaurs for study, or at least try to discover the root cause for their attack. He clashes with Shadow over tactics and strategy and gets frustrated because Shadow does whatever he likes regardless of orders. His views on what to do with Mutant Dino nests is that the eggs should be neutralized and the hatchlings brought in for study, which led to further arguing with Shadow and Rex. However, of the four founding members, Specs is the most balanced between idealistic and realistic, allowing him to make important strategical decisions and lead a team consisting of clashing opinions, thus making him an ideal leader of the team compared to Shadow or Digger. Specs is a leader who does what is best for the Dino Attack Team and the LEGO Planet. As such, he is willing to go to extreme lengths (such as exterminating traitors, as he nearly did with Kotua) to protect the team and the world. His presence is well-respected and even feared by his own team, and Frozeen once described being interrogated by Specs as "uncomfortable". During the Dino Attack, very few people had seen Specs' face, since he hid most of it behind a balaclava. As the leader of Dino Attack Team, Specs knew that he would be frequently forced to make difficult decisions for the sake of minifigkind, including some choices that an idealist such as himself would normally object to. He decided to wear the mask to separate himself from the persona he built as the Dino Attack commander, finding that it would help lessen the burden on his conscience and make it easier for him to lead the team. For many Dino Attack agents, his appearance at the Lorin Nelson Orchestra concert was the first time they saw him unmasked. Trivia *Specs's personality in Dino Attack RPG, as depicted by '''PeabodySam and TakunuvaC01, differs from his original established characterization from the LEGO Dino Attack website, which described him as an extreme idealist. Because Specs was reinterpreted as a leader who could balance idealist and realist viewpoints, this idealist outlook was given to Digger instead, since he was a fellow paleontologist. During the final battle, PeabodySam attempted to reconcile his canon LEGO personality and his Dino Attack RPG personality. *Even when Specs was unmasked at the Lorin Nelson Orchestra concert, no description of his facial features was given, leaving his appearance up to the reader's imagination. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:LEGO